A South Park Halloween
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Its that time of the year again which the boys are hoping that they will wins this year's costume contest, but a creature that was made by Dr. Mephesto had gotten loose from its prison inside the doctor's lab and goes on a killing spree around town which it is putting everyone into great danger. No Slash Sorry
1. Normalcy Doesn't Exist Around Here

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, violence, blood & gore, implied sexual situations and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**A South Park Halloween**

**Chapter 1: Normalcy Doesn't Exist Around Here**

A few days before Halloween, around the small peaceful town of South Park, Colorado which it was finely decorated with harvest colors and Halloween decorations has donned in windows and on doors plus inside residents' yards and trees that was filled with their homemade mini cemeteries, skeletons and spider webs. At Stan's house out in the front yard which the Marshes was out raking the yard that was covered by colorful blanket of leaves along with Halloween decorations that they are about to put it up. Which Stan was helping his dad out with pulling the decorations up and out that is when his friends came by while they were holding plastic bags in their small hands.

"Hey Stan!" His three friends said as they stopped in their tracks to talk to him; which Randy looks very annoyed at that moment because he is doing the work right now.

"Hey you guys." Stan answers back which he puts a string of pumpkin shaped lanterns on to the ground.

"Dude, you know what we are doing the same thing as a group for this year's Halloween." Kyle asked while Cartman looks very annoyed which last year he was the Hulk and everyone was very confused about his costume like giving comments out like he was Green Honey Boo Boo, Bruce Vilanch, Chaz Bono and Harvey Fierstein while they were out trick and treating and looks pissed at Stan because his retarded father wanted him to worked at the new" flop" family business a Blockbuster Video store during last Halloween. Plus they lost the last year's costume contest thanks to Wendy fucking Testaburger's same old costume, the very same Chewbacca mask which she always wear and wins those costume contests every year.

"Yeah you Guys, I do have my long fake beard and camo clothes which I went to the store with the store with my mom last night." Stan said.

"We just went to the store and brought our stuff for our costumes today." Kenny said.

"SSSTTTAAANNN!, I need your help now!" Randy screams at him which Stan quickly turns around to looks at his own raging father at that moment.

"Okay dad I'm coming back, so don't have a bitch fit right now." Stan said while she was nosebridgepinching himself to hides from the possible scene of embarrassment which Cartman begins to snickers lightly behind him.

"Stan, your dad is such a drunken retarded fag." Cartman said to Stan in a low whisper.

"Uh shut up fat ass!" Stan angry grumbles out and marches back to his father at that moment.

"Well fuck you fucking hippie emo little bitch!" Cartman shrieks back.

"What the fuck is a fucking hippie emo little bitch fat ass?" Stan angrily said while looking scornfully at Cartman.

"Uh screw you guys, I'm going home!" Cartman said as he walks away.

"What a little bitch?!"Kenny said while he was shaking his head for Cartman's stupidity.

"We'll see you later Stan!" Kyle said which they were also walking away too.

"Kyle, I'm will talk to you later." Stan answers back which that is when he went back to work with his father to put the decorations up for their Haunted House.

"Alright dude I'm call you at five then." Kyle replied back as he continues to walks away.

But across town which on the outskirts of the town limits at Rancher Bob Denkins' farm which the police were on the scene which it is apparently animal attack which something have attacked one of Denkins 'cattle over night and the officers who are bored out of their minds right now then all sudden they starts to work when Sergeant Yates who is with his Toady partner and BarBrady that Old farmer Denkins was angrily ranting at them as they walks up to the crime scene at that moment.

"_Officer BarBrady and Sgt. Yates, something is attacking my cattle again." Denkins rages while looking angry at them both." Well then I have heard these very strange noises at night during these last few nights out in the woods that I'm owned?"_

"Carl, do you ever stop to think your imagination is overacting about those strange stuff and noises that is coming from the woods right now because it's Halloween which it could be a normal animal like a Mountain Lion." Yates said which he has a very annoyed look on his face.

"Well I think those damned aliens are stealing my cattle herd again?!" Carl said in an angry sigh.

"Oh camel poop please don't tell me it's not another alien being in our sight again; which I clearly had an enough of dealing with these darned outer space creatures at this point of time." BarBrady said with a loud bored sigh after dealing with the Gua and the colonists these last few months.

"Uh Sir, something had mangled that cow into pieces which we had recovered a puddle of neon green slime like substance by the carcass and on it too." The Vet said while holding a test tube of it in the air to show them."Which I'm going to get this tested."

"Fine then just do it!" Yates angry said while he was standing by his squad and the police chief that moment.

Meanwhile at the very same time the mayor's office which McDaniels was in which she was seated at her desk busy milling through her paperwork while her number one assistant Johnson was standing by her side. But all sudden her office intercom crackles to life for a second.

"_Uh_ _Excuse me madam mayor, there is a Dr. Alphonse Mephesto is here to see you about something very urgent." _Freddy said which he was in the other room covering for the mayor's personal secretary right now.

"What the mad scientist like freak has let loose now on this God Forsaken hick town?" McDaniels grumbles out loudly in an angry tone while rolling her eyes which she has to loathe about dealing with this freak which in her own mind that she thinks he is a crazy mad scientist which all the experiments that he does on everything that causes damages in the town big time. "Can we have a normal Halloween around here without anything strange happens!?" she stopped talking before recomposed herself to deal with his crazy ass. "Freddy, please send him in." That is when Mephesto came walking in her office with his little money looking thing for his assistant Kevin who stand by his side.

"Mayor McDaniels, we have a major problem on our hands right now." Mephesto said as he crept toward her desk.

"Well then… you better tell me what kind of problem that we have on our hands Mephesto?" McDaniels asked in a very sarcastic tone voice while rolling her eyes at him as he puts his hands on her desk.

"Mayor, a brand new creation of mine has escaped from its pin which I had created a reptile/human hybrid….If we don't catch it that we will have a bloodbath on our hands. " Mephesto replied back at her sarcastic question which something has snapped within the mayor at that moment. All sudden McDaniels has leapt out of her fancy chair to grabs a hold of his shirt collar which she is about to throttle him for putting many lives at risk because it's Halloween after all which the trick and threating hours will bring a lot of people out during those hours.

"You did what you son of bitch, do you know how many lives that you are putting at risk during the town's Halloween celebrations." McDaniels begins to openly scolds him while she was continuing to throttling him which Johnson is trying to drags her away from him at that moment. "Get out of my sight now before I call security or the police on your ass which I will sent you to the nut house!"

"Mayor, you are being very dramatic right now." Johnson said while he was holding her back which she is struggling to get free from his hold.

"Oh shut up Johnson and let me go now!" McDaniels replied back in an angry tone voice that is when Mesphesto has decides to leave the room then she says as she sat down at her desk." This just great we have a monster running around here, thanks to Dr. Frankenstein who will not leave nature alone... Look like I'm calling those damn incompetent idiots to catch this thing before this gets out of hand; Sworn to the good lord I wishes that someone takes his medical license away from him for good."

That is when she pick her black office phone up to call BarBrady right now; which no one is not answering their office phone then she try his cell at that moment. That is when he answers it while he is still at the crime scene.

"George, where you are at right now?" McDaniels asked while she was standing in front of her desk which she has her phone receiver by her ear.

"Well mayor I'm still at a crime scene that someone or something had killed one of old farmer Carl Denkins' cattle again?" BarBrady replied which he knows something is wrong which he can tell in the tone of her voice.

"When you get back into town that I want to see you about something very urgent." McDaniels answers back.

"Okie Dokie then mayor?!" BarBrady said that is when she had hung up on him at that moment.

"Wait Goddamned minute did I hear right did he says there are a bunch of dead cattle around here?" McDaniels notes herself loudly which she has a very shocked look that appeared on her face. Which she was pulling her pack of cigarettes out of her desk cupboard to smoke them because she is now stressed out from this bad news that she had gotten. Which Johnson simply rolls his eyes at her smoking which he had thought that she had quit.

"Mayor, I thought that you had quits smoking for this year's New Year's resolution of yours." Johnson said.

"Well Johnson I had gave up on quitting smoking which this damned town is stressing me out big time?" McDaniels said with an frown that formed on her face but starting to relax as she exhales. "Oh thank you sweet Jesus which I really needs this right now."

"Well mayor I'll be back which I'm going to file these paperwork right now?" Johnson said as he walks out of the room at that very same moment while the mayor has gently lumps herself back in her comfortable chair.

"Yeah whatever!" McDaniels replied as she continues to smoke and sitting at her desk plus back to signing paperwork while she waits for BarBrady to show up.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: This is my Halloween story which I starting it early so enjoy this chapter while I figured the rest of the plot out.**


	2. The Killing Fields

**Chapter 2: The Killing Fields**

But shit is about to hit the fan right now which it was really dark outside at that moment, down at Stark Pond on a paved pathway by the edge of the pond suddenly a pair of figures came into the view which it was a young couple who are taking a romantic stroll but something is silently stalking them which it is well hidden within the tree. That is when the couple hears tree branches snapping in half which it prompts the couple to stop in their tracks to look around to see what following them and all sudden they saw the creature attacks them.

"Sarah, run now to get some help from someone!" Jack screamed as the large lizard like humanoid creature had lunged at them that it was using his long sharp dagger like claws to tears him apart and spit neon green color slime on him as Sarah was running and screaming from the grisly scene which she can heard the dying moans and growls in the background.

"Someone please help us!" Sarah has begun to screams bloody murder as she had fled from the area which she didn't bother to look over her shoulder which it will be very painful to watch.

But she was cutted off by that creature at that moment which she had met with the very same grisly fate that her now deceased lover had gone though a few seconds earlier. A half hour later inside the park which the police were on scene and gathering evidence from the crime plus it was tape off with the yellow colored crime scene tape that was being rope off to keep the curious crowd that had gathered there to see what is going on right now. Inside the taped off area Sgt. Yates and Det. Harris was standing there and staring down at the bloodstained white sheet covered bodies at that moment.

"Jesus Christ Mitch, can this town go without any killing sprees or strange shit happens around here at all?!" Yates said while glowering at his own right-handed man who was writing something down on his notepad that is when BarBrady arrives on the scene as well too.

"What the fudge happened here? Did someone spill fake blood and places fake bodies for a sick Halloween prank that was directed toward us?" BarBrady said which the dumb ass didn't realize the bodies were real and was savagely mangled to death.

"Uh Goddamn it BarBrady!" Yates said while looking dumbfounded at his partner for his chief's stupidity.

"They look like real dead bodies to me you God damned stupid ass idiot which even through that I'm don't either work in the law enforcement community at all." McDaniels begins to public address them in a very scolding sounding tone voice as her two assistants lift the tape up to let her through into the tape off area. "Well damn, look like that I'm had lost some voters of mine." in a low whisper to Johnson which he had nodded to her but something else had come to her mind which it was that crazy ass quack doctor's warning that very same second. Which Johnson can see her youthful face looking turns white as a ghost and her eyes widen with shock and somewhat concern before she regained her focus. "I want you idiots to solve this case before our little darling trick and treaters will be out for their greatest sugar rush on this coming Halloween night." She said while she was giving a very scornful look at them and has her hands clasping her hips in an angry way.

"Okie dokie then, mayor that we are on it so don't worry about it." BarBrady replied back which McDaniels looks pissed and rolls her eyes at his comment at that moment.

"You are a complete idiot BarBrady." McDaniels had answers back in a not so nice tone voice then she walks away which her aides had follows her.

"That I take it that someone is on their monthly bitch fit right now." Yates said with a light chuckle that is when BarBrady went after her.

"Good luck that you are going to need it with her." Harris said as he disappears into the crowd at that moment.

Meanwhile at the Marshes inside the living room which Randy was sitting on the sofa drinking his beer and watching the Broncos right now and Stan was sitting next to him.

"Stan, do you think Manning and our Broncos will make it to this year's super bowl?" Randy asked while he was slipping on his beer.

"Maybe dad waits and sees?" Stan said while he was chewing on his chips.

"Stan, can you go to the kitchen which I want you to do the dishes?!" Sharon asked which she was peering out of the kitchen's doorway.

"Fine mom, I'm coming right now?!" Stan said which he does not look very amused at all as he was walking in the room which Shelly had tripped him with her foot and he went down.

"Take that you little walking turd!" Shelly hissed out loud then walk away looked pleased up to her room.

"Ow, that evil bitch!" Stan said while he held on his arm up due from the pain that was building up.

A few hours later at the mayor's home inside the TV lit master bedroom which McDaniels was in bed already and her pastel green PJs along with the mud pack that she was wearing on her face. That is when BarBrady came in and he had collapsed on the bed which he had an enough for one day.

"What the hell is wrong with you George?" McDaniels questioned him while she put her copy of 50 shades of Purple down to look at him.

"There is a monster is running around South Park and killing everything in its way." BarBrady answered back while he was resting on his belly and buried his face in the pillow.

"I'm already known about it, George." McDaniels said.

"How you know about it already, Martha?" BarBrady said.

"Well I tell you about it then; which that crazy ass quack doctor came to my office today." McDaniels said.

"You mean Dr. Mephesto that you mean that something had escaped from his lab again." BarBrady asked.

"Yes George." McDaniels said with a hiss.

**To be continued **


	3. The Cancellation of Trick and Treat

**Chapter 4: The Monster Mash**

The next following afternoon which it is Halloween cut at the bus stop which the boys are there and dressed as the guys from Duck Dynasty which they are decked out in a beard, camo and bandana plus Kenny is alive again after being killed by the creature last night. And he is not pushing them to remember what they had heard his death on the phone because his cursed gift makes them forgets about his many countless deaths. That is when Butters came walking up which he was dressed as a yellow duck and the boys were laughing at him at that moment

"Well fellas... I see that you are the guys from that reality show Duck Dynasty for Halloween." Butters said while he was looking at his friends who are laughing their asses off right now.

"Well Butters you go very well with our costumes." Cartman explained with a sinister and joyous smile that had formed on his plump face.

"Yeah cartman you are clearly right." Stan replies back which he got an idea for the costume contest to add Butters into the mix. That is when they begin toward the downtown area which they are heading for the community center to party at the monster mash.

Ha-ha….Boy, Butters you remind of my yellow rubber duck when I was in preschool." Kenny said while not trying to laugh at him.

"Butters, is a giant yellow rubber ducky for Halloween… This is funny as hell you guys." Cartman said with a light chuckle.

"Come on Butters, we are going to be late for the monster mash and there is a curfew too." Kyle said as they walk away.

"Okay fellas…. I'm coming so wait up." Butters said while he is panting wildly and looks beat red in the face from running to catch up with them.

"Man Butters, you run like a little bitch." Cartman said.

"Oh, like you talk at all fat ass." Kyle scolds him back.

"Oh shut up you dirty Jew you are Kahl!" Carman answers back with a very familiar insult.

"Well fuck you too fat ass?!" Kyle fires back at Cartman's insult.

Cut to Park County Community Center inside the main gym area which it was crowded with dressed up people right now and the room was done up as a cemetery. But inside the main recreational office Mayor McDaniels was dressed as a witch, which it was black long-sleeved shirt with a green silk collar and a long green pleaded skirt along with a long black cape and witch's hat that was sitting on the desk. All sudden while she was putting black lipstick on her thin lips and looking at her small makeup mirror which her aide who are dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West's flying monkeys as they both walks in the room. And they notice that she is very ornery because she is retrying to quit smoking again and she is wearing a patch right now.

"What is it you two want?" McDaniels irrationally states as she puts her crooked looking old witch hat on and looks very moody as well too.

"Uh Mayor, I'm had noticed that you are in one of your infamous bad moods right now?" Johnson said while looking at his boss who was clearly seen rolling her eyes at his comment.

"Well Johnson you now know why I'm so moody right now because I'm trying to quit smoking again." McDaniels said while she was glowering at him. "Let's get this thing done and over with." That is when they walk out of the room to head down to the party.

At that same time down in the gym which the adults were pouring their bags of many assorted candy in large buckets that they had intended brought for the local trick and treaters tonight, but instead being waste which they are using it for the party. Then the boys came walking in there.

"Uh Oh my God…. Take a look at these kids which they are that duck show guys and very creative than these other costumes Marcie." Mr. Cummings said to his wife who is dressed as surgeon and a nurse. But Mayor McDaniels was making her rounds in the main hallway and is dying for a cigarette right now that is when she bumped into BarBrady who is with his fellow officers. Plus she is not thrilled about him joining the hunt for the monster at all. That is when Jimbo and Ned who were dressed in camo and decked out with weapons.

"What the hell is this crap, I'm on the set for the next war movie right now." McDaniels said while looking angry and confused at the same time and her fully costumed goons stands by her side at that moment.

"Well Mayor we are going to need big guns to catch and kill this thing?!" Yates replied which he went over her authority to get Jimbo and Ned's help.

"Mayor, we promised you that we will catch this monster and destroyed it." Jimbo answered while he was holding his hunting rifle.

"I'm don't care anymore do whatever you want to get rid of this damned thing, so we can resumes some normalcy around here." McDaniels hiss out loud but she grabs on to BarBrady's shirt's collar while the other walks out. "Where do you think you going, George?"

"Oh come on Martha, I'm want to join the search for that monster which it is my job." BarBrady said with that puppy look that formed on his face which the mayor rolls her eyes at him.

"Well George because I don't want you gets hurt or something much worse like falling in the line of duty, do you remembered that shootout that happened during that medical pot legalization and KFC ban fiasco which it scared the hell of me by worrying to death about you that night." McDaniels said while wearing a very concerned look on her face.

"Fine, you win that I will stay here then." BarBrady said with a heavy sigh as he looks at her face at that moment.

Back inside the gym which the boys will making their rounds around the room to show their costumes off, that is when they caught up with Wendy who is an American Indian maiden who is with Bebe who is a fairy, Anne as a witch and Red as a mermaid.

"Well you looks you guys, Wendy Testaburger is not using that damned old Chewy mask at all this year?!" Cartman said in a very sarcastic tone voice.

"Oh shut up fat ass!" Stan begins to angry grumbles out loud.

"Well Cartman, my mask was falling apart and I wanted to be something different this year anyway." Wendy said while shooting a dare glare at Cartman.

"Whoa…. What matters Wendy you got sand in your vagina right now." Cartman said while snickering at her.

"Oh fuck you Cartman which you are a big bag of shit!" Wendy shrieks back in an angry tone at him out loud which she wants to punch him but not now not in the gym because they are front of adults right now and she stumps away.

"Oh man... I want to see Wendy beat the shit out of you again." Kyle said with a heavy sigh

"You asshole Jew!" Cartman rise his voce up to publicly scolds Kyle at that moment.

**To Be Continued**


	4. The Monster Mash

**Chapter 4: The Monster Mash**

The next following afternoon which it is Halloween cut at the bus stop which the boys are there and dressed as the guys from Duck Dynasty which they are decked out in a beard, camo and bandana plus Kenny is alive again after being killed by the creature last night. And he is not pushing them to remember what they had heard his death on the phone because his cursed gift makes them forgets about his many countless deaths. That is when Butters came walking up which he was dressed as a yellow duck and the boys were laughing at him at that moment

"Well fellas... I see that you are the guys from that reality show Duck Dynasty for Halloween." Butters said while he was looking at his friends who are laughing their asses off right now.

"Well Butters you go very well with our costumes." Cartman explained with a sinister and joyous smile that had formed on his plump face.

"Yeah cartman you are clearly right." Stan replies back which he got an idea for the costume contest to add Butters into the mix. That is when they begin toward the downtown area which they are heading for the community center to party at the monster mash.

Ha-ha….Boy, Butters you remind of my yellow rubber duck when I was in preschool." Kenny said while not trying to laugh at him.

"Butters, is a giant yellow rubber ducky for Halloween… This is funny as hell you guys." Cartman said with a light chuckle.

"Come on Butters, we are going to be late for the monster mash and there is a curfew too." Kyle said as they walk away.

"Okay fellas…. I'm coming so wait up." Butters said while he is panting wildly and looks beat red in the face from running to catch up with them.

"Man Butters, you run like a little bitch." Cartman said.

"Oh, like you talk at all fat ass." Kyle scolds him back.

"Oh shut up you dirty Jew you are Kahl!" Carman answers back with a very familiar insult.

"Well fuck you too fat ass?!" Kyle fires back at Cartman's insult.

Cut to Park County Community Center inside the main gym area which it was crowded with dressed up people right now and the room was done up as a cemetery. But inside the main recreational office Mayor McDaniels was dressed as a witch, which it was black long-sleeved shirt with a green silk collar and a long green pleaded skirt along with a long black cape and witch's hat that was sitting on the desk. All sudden while she was putting black lipstick on her thin lips and looking at her small makeup mirror which her aide who are dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West's flying monkeys as they both walks in the room. And they notice that she is very ornery because she is retrying to quit smoking again and she is wearing a patch right now.

"What is it you two want?" McDaniels irrationally states as she puts her crooked looking old witch hat on and looks very moody as well too.

"Uh Mayor, I'm had noticed that you are in one of your infamous bad moods right now?" Johnson said while looking at his boss who was clearly seen rolling her eyes at his comment.

"Well Johnson you now know why I'm so moody right now because I'm trying to quit smoking again." McDaniels said while she was glowering at him. "Let's get this thing done and over with." That is when they walk out of the room to head down to the party.

At that same time down in the gym which the adults were pouring their bags of many assorted candy in large buckets that they had intended brought for the local trick and treaters tonight, but instead being waste which they are using it for the party. Then the boys came walking in there.

"Uh Oh my God…. Take a look at these kids which they are that duck show guys and very creative than these other costumes Marcie." Mr. Cummings said to his wife who is dressed as surgeon and a nurse. But Mayor McDaniels was making her rounds in the main hallway and is dying for a cigarette right now that is when she bumped into BarBrady who is with his fellow officers. Plus she is not thrilled about him joining the hunt for the monster at all. That is when Jimbo and Ned who were dressed in camo and decked out with weapons.

"What the hell is this crap, I'm on the set for the next war movie right now." McDaniels said while looking angry and confused at the same time and her fully costumed goons stands by her side at that moment.

"Well Mayor we are going to need big guns to catch and kill this thing?!" Yates replied which he went over her authority to get Jimbo and Ned's help.

"Mayor, we promised you that we will catch this monster and destroyed it." Jimbo answered while he was holding his hunting rifle.

"I'm don't care anymore do whatever you want to get rid of this damned thing, so we can resumes some normalcy around here." McDaniels hiss out loud but she grabs on to BarBrady's shirt's collar while the other walks out. "Where do you think you going, George?"

"Oh come on Martha, I'm want to join the search for that monster which it is my job." BarBrady said with that puppy look that formed on his face which the mayor rolls her eyes at him.

"Well George because I don't want you gets hurt or something much worse like falling in the line of duty, do you remembered that shootout that happened during that medical pot legalization and KFC ban fiasco which it scared the hell of me by worrying to death about you that night." McDaniels said while wearing a very concerned look on her face.

"Fine, you win that I will stay here then." BarBrady said with a heavy sigh as he looks at her face at that moment.

Back inside the gym which the boys will making their rounds around the room to show their costumes off, that is when they caught up with Wendy who is an American Indian maiden who is with Bebe who is a fairy, Anne as a witch and Red as a mermaid.

"Well you looks you guys, Wendy Testaburger is not using that damned old Chewy mask at all this year?!" Cartman said in a very sarcastic tone voice.

"Oh shut up fat ass!" Stan begins to angry grumbles out loud.

"Well Cartman, my mask was falling apart and I wanted to be something different this year anyway." Wendy said while shooting a dare glare at Cartman.

"Whoa…. What matters Wendy you got sand in your vagina right now." Cartman said while snickering at her.

"Oh fuck you Cartman which you are a big bag of shit!" Wendy shrieks back in an angry tone at him out loud which she wants to punch him but not now not in the gym because they are front of adults right now and she stumps away in an angry way.

"Oh man... I want to see Wendy beat the shit out of you again." Kyle said with a heavy sigh

"You asshole Jew!" Cartman rise his voice up to publicly scolds Kyle at that moment.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Close Calls and a fight Oh my!

**Chapter 5: Close Calls and a Fight Oh my!**

Meanwhile down in the sewer system that dot underneath the city which those two redneck hicks along with almost all the police force were wearing rubber like overalls and boots as they were moving through the nasty and contaminated water while they have their guns out which they are locked and loaded in case of that damn monster ever show up which they will be ready for it.

"Jesus Christ….It smells like an ass down here." Officer Brown protests loudly which he can't stand the nose hair burning stench right now, Which Yates just rolls his eyes at the big cry baby and remembering all of grisly crime scenes that Brown worked on at that moment.

"Carl, why you shut the hell up about your complaining about a very bad smell which you got called out on many grisly murder cases." Yates said while wearing a frown upon his face.

"Uh serge, why the chief is not joining us at all on our little monster hunt that we are having right now." Mitch Harris asked while he was pointing his high beam police issued flashlight to light the darkened tunnel that lays ahead for them.

"I'm don't know Mitch, I'm that starting to think that he is the mayor's little bitch." Yates had answered back with a very sarcastic remark as they continue their search.

At that same time back at the Park County Community Center outside the main office's door where the mayor and BarBrady had stepped out of the room which they looks very haggard and their clothes were left in a great disarray.

"Well George that little quickie we just did was a lot better than masturbating to Games of Thrones while I'm out-of-town for official city business, huh?" McDaniels said in a low whisper while she was making herself looks very presentable to covers her romantic involvement with BarBrady up from the town and BarBrady did the same thing right before Randy Marsh came walking up to them which he was dressed as Spiderman which his gut was hanging out when the mayor was placing her hat back on her head.

"Yeah Martha… I'm better made myself a lot more presentable before returning to the gym then." BarBrady said back in a low whisper to her while he was straightening his gun holster belt up and shove his shirt back into his pants.

"Uh mayor and BarBrady… Did you hear anything from the search team yet?" Randy asked in a drunken tone voice as he appears from the corner which he was holding a brown bottle of beer in his left hand which his presence had startled her and possible threatens her so secret romantic relationship with the police chief.

"No, Randy we did not hear anything from them at all." McDaniels said while looking very cautionous at BarBrady who is holding his black colored walkie-talkie in his left hand. Which BarBrady was calling out for them but he was getting crisp clean static noise that came though the speaker at that moment.

"Lou…. Where are you at, because the people and the mayor want a status update right now?" BarBrady spoke into his walkie –talkie which he is getting no response from the team at all. "Well I'm thinking that they are out of range right now."

"The other thing Randy, are you drunk right now?"McDaniels said as she notices his drunkenness and had sighed a relief that their relationship is safe from a possible public scandal once again.

"Mr. Marsh, I'm hope that you have a non drinking driver with you to drive you home tonight because I'm don't feels like dragging your ass to the city jail tonight because that monster is running loose around here right now." BarBrady said in a very concerned tone voice a Randy take a drink from his half empty beer bottle while the two top city officials just looks at him very funny.

"Don't worry about it at all BarBrady that I'm got my wife with me." Randy replied back in his drunken tone voice.

"Well then that is good it saved you a bed and night at BarBrady Inn." BarBrady answered back.

But all sudden Dr. Mephesto and his assistant Kevin appears out of nowhere and McDaniels just angrily rolls her eyes at this freak once again.

"Mayor, you are wasting your time by ignoring my warnings and risking the public's lives once again." Mephesto warned as he looks scornfully at her who is also giving a death glare to him as well too, which that comment of his was the last straw for him with her.

"Oh really don't make me bring stuff back up from the past? Oh let's see Alphonse what right you got the nerve to tell me that I'm risking our safety which it is your fucking fault to be begins with like the other freak of nature's products that you created in the name of science that destroyed South Park like mutant clones and bio engineered turkeys in the past !" McDaniels addresses him in a very scolding tone voice which she was staring him down with a very murderous look that had formed on her face right now."Which half of my idiotic police force is down in the city sewers is currently looking for that creature by my direct order along with the help of those two big game hunters Jimbo Kerns and Ned Gerblansky to clean your mess up and risking their lives too to catch and killed it?"

"Yes, I'm do remembered that which you made fun of me while I'm tried to warned you about the turkeys' rampage though town which you ignored me which it was too late that was when you accepted the truth." Mephesto fires back at her comments.

"Listen, you goddamned quack that you are the reason that we are in this situation right now, which I'm can't stand you at all even more than BarBrady who is a complete dumbass because you cost us a lot of money to rebuild the town multi times well besides the other natural disasters , manmade disasters and supernatural occurrences that happened around here." McDaniels said which she was silently thinking about going inside the monster mash to start the costume contest which she is one of the judges this year and keep everyone calm from the monster panic during the contest too."Well excuse me then, which I'm have a judging gig to do right now."

Inside the gym which the boys were having a bro down with Craig's group right now that you can see the costumes that they are wearing Craig was a ninja when he played ninja with the boys, Clyde was a pirate , Token was a fire fighter and Tweek was the Mat Hatter. Plus Mr. Garrison was dressed as Walter White from Breaking Bad and Kevin Stoley as a Jedi knight and holding his blue light up lightsaber in his hand while walking around in the background.

"That shopping spree at the mall is ours." Clyde said.

"Greez, you guys how original with your costumes is you assholes." Cartman said with a light chuckle.

"Oh shut up Cartman we are going to beat you guys' asses in the costume contest." Craig replied to Cartman's rant and flips him off.

"It's game on now biatch!" Cartman yells back at him.

"Wait and see you guys!" Token said that is when Craig and his friends walk away from them at that moment.

"Jesus Christ you guys…. Craig Tucker is such big boner killer." Cartman hiss back at his friends.

"Cartman, let's save it for the costume contest." Kyle said.

"Fine then you damned Jew." Cartman said.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: ON to the final chapter to this story which it will go out with a bang. BarBrady Inn is a local funny reference which my county sheriff called the county's lock up with his last name Inn.**


	6. The Tunnel of Death

**Chapter 6: The Tunnel of Death**

But back down in the sewer system which Yates' well armed group was paddling through the sewage build up and murky water which they had spotted a cow's half eaten carcass floating in the water and then came upon the multi eaten bodies of both animals and humans only their skeletons remained were scattered everywhere. They quickly notice that they are middle of the creature's nest.

"Guys, I think that we are middle of the creature's liar right now." Jimbo said as he loaded the bullet clip into his shotgun and they came across a large nesting area which a large oval sized eggs laying there.

"Oh fuck, it is a female it must have mated with some of the local men before killing them." Harris said which the tone of his voice was filled with fear as he looks down at the eggs.

"Man, this reminds me of that alien movie Species." Brown replied while looking at everybody's face.

"I think we just destroy the nest for good gentlemen." Yates said which he put his pistol out and begins to shoot at the eggs which the bullets were breaking them apart and you can see green blood oozing out from the broken shells which the others follows his lead begins to fires their guns at the nest.

But all sudden they heard a loud roar that came from the creature that leaped from a higher pipe and landed on its feet which it was a female and you can see her female form. Which she charges at them killing a few officers with its sharp claws but Jimbo had managed wounded her with a bullet from his shotgun which it let a long piecing shriek out loud before escaping into another joining tunnel that leads to the community center and they went after it with their weapons ready to go.

Meanwhile at the community center outside in the main hallway where BarBrady was pacing back and forth which he was waiting for the callback from Yates but sill nothing? But all sudden his radio cracks to life which it was Yates at that moment.

"Lou, you had lost radio contact with us for an hour." BarBrady questioned about their where outs during the lost radio contract.

"Well sir that we had founded something very interesting while we were down there, which it was a nest and the creature is a female and it had lay eggs." Yates spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"What did you said it had laid eggs, which I want you killed them all?!" BarBrady replied back.

"Well sir we had beaten you to that answer which all of those babies are dead … But we are still looking for mama plus we had lost a few officers right now."Yates said.

Meanwhile inside the gym which the mayor was the stage and she is about to present the winner of the costume contest and her aides were standing by her side.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, happy Halloween to you all which I'm hopes that you are enjoying yourself but now it is time for the winner of the costume contest of 2013 …. Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick and Leopold Stotch for the duck show guys gig which they got highest creative points, please give them a hand of applause. Now I have to leave the area for some important city business to do." McDaniels said then walks off the stage which she was followed by her two aides.

"Man, Mackey that costume fits her very well." Garrison said in a low whisper toward Mr. Mackey who rolled his eyes at him.

But down and deep inside the sewers system that they had surrounded the creature and begins shooting that is when it has collapsed on to the ground.

"Hold your fire men!" Yates shouts out loud and they stopped shooting at that moment and they went to the body to see it is dead at last which it is and they started to celebrate their victory.

A few days later at South Park City Hall in the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels came from a multi funeral for a couple of police officers who had fallen in the line of duty? She was dressed in a black pantsuit with a white blouse under her blazer coat similar what she wears everyday and wearing her rarely seen gold wired framed reading glasses. That is when BarBrady came in which he was wearing his ceremonial uniform and Mephesto has well.

"What you do want now, which I'm not in a good mood right now Mephesto!" McDaniels shrieks to show her disapproval toward him.

"Oh really mayor, that I'm take that you are avoiding me at all cost right now." Mephesto puffed while looking at her who has an angry frown on her face.

"Listen to me you jack ass that your big creation that caused the six people of their lives, which try to explained that to your fallen officers 'families what happened to their loved ones." McDaniels scolds loudly which she seated herself at her desk." Dr. Mephesto please leaves my office now!"

Cut to the bus stop all of the boys were there which they are going to the mall to spend their winnings.

"Well you guys we had finally defeated Stan's Uber liberal girlfriend at last?" Cartman said with a sneer.

"Oh fuck you Cartman!" Stan hiss back at him.

"Let's go to the mall." Kyle said.

"Fine!" Both Stan and Cartman said.

That is when they walk off to head for the mall, which they are wearing very big smiles on their face which they can buy whatever they wants.

Back at City Hall in the mayor's office a young and twenty something man came walking in with a baby car carrier in his hand it is the mayor and BarBrady's son Alexander and his ginger daywalker wife named Claudia who came back from a trip in Michigan to see her parents and show their baby off a sleeping baby girl who she was covered in Univ of Michigan and Ohio State stuff which Alex went to Michigan and Claudia went to Ohio State which they had met at the biggest college football rivalry game of all time by the hand of Alex's best friend and a fellow Ohio State Alum.

"Mom and dad, the safe return of your third grandchild is finally here, and what I'm missed while I'm away from police duty?" Alex asked.

"Let's see then Alex that we had another monster attack thanks to Dr. Mephesto, only in South Park, Colorado." McDaniels said while she looking at her youngest child.

"Damn it every time that I'm leave town that shit hits the fan around here." Alex grumbled loudly.

**The End**


End file.
